Talk:Abaddon's Gate (mission)
Hex/Condition Duration From what I could tell, Hexes and Conditions only last a whopping 1/3 amount of the time. It seemed that Barbs and Faintheartedness was falling off of Abaddon in only 10 seconds. Anyone care to verify? --Zinger314 05:53, 2 November 2006 (CST) :This is exactly why Wastrel's Worry is so effective on him. See the strategy I added. I beat this mission with my mesmer with only henchmen and heros. Time = 15:48 master award. My self is equiped with Extingush and WW. And had Zhed go E/Mo with Heal Party with another Extingush. Master of Whisper with Blood is Power. And the rest is henchmen (Warrior, Archer, Holy, and 2 healer). Lightblade 12:05, 3 November 2006 (CST) A Work of Pure Genius Who ever put up the stragety for solo henchy-ing it is a genius. I tried to beat it with other variations and none of them worked, so I was skeptical about this one. It requires alot of effort (of course) but it works. Finally, I beat NightFall. Thanks alot! ^_^ 68.205.27.213 15:59, 6 November 2006 (CST) It is kinda bleh. Manual activating of Light of Deliverance? That's a lot of work. First time I attempted the mission, it didn't occur to me I could pull back up that path, and I didn't have any heal party type of skill, and I had no self healing. Monks were running low on energy all the time but I managed to pull through and did this on my first try. The suggested way of doing this is way too defensive IMO and takes way too long. Just put things like Ballad of Restoration and Song of Restoration on your paragon hero and pack some selfheal like heal sig and you are all set. This will allow you to get more damage and finish it quicker. --Spura 07:46, 7 November 2006 (CST) About the team build * The build is inspired by HK Door, he told me that there is a excellent elite monk skill is simular to Heal Party but better!! * The build is good cause : 1) it at least keep your team alive 2) it relies on fire/earth magic spells to give damage, so you don't have to remove any condition (for example, blindness) 3) the hero monks can recover their en by using mesmer skill so that they have enough en to cast heal spells(real player is not as good as hero monk in this point) 4) you can play this mission without other real players * Light of Deliverance & Searing Flames are believed to be nerf (by increasing the recharge time) by anet in the very soon future. So the build may have to be modified later(eg. using aracne echo on Light of Deliverance). Please feel free to improve the build and list your best record of killing abaddon using this build!!(My personal best record is 14:37) * At last, I would like to say think you to midnight08 for making my article human readable!! :) 15:14, 7 Novemeber 2006 (GMT+8)